Pesadillas y sueños
by gfrkot
Summary: Cuando Cartman escucha que Kyle dejara South Park, su vida da un giro total y comienza a ser acosado por pesadillas que lo harán enloquecer.Locura,amor,sangre,traición,amistad. Hola, cómo están?, es mi primer fanfiction y es una mezcla de kyman y style, espero que les guste mucho :)
1. Chapter 1

E-Eric…-dijo con un hilo de voz, estaba agonizando-Por favor…no.

Adios Kyle-Observó el cuchillo. Debía ser cuidadoso, lo había afilado tanto que fácilmente podía cortarse él- Tu me obligaste rata judía.

¿De qué estás hablan…..-El joven gordo tomó rápidamente el cuchillo y lo apuñalo, una vez, dos veces, tres…Nunca se había sentido tan horrible en su vida pero tampoco tan feliz y aliviado.

Eric Cartman abrió los ojos repentinamente, se despertó jadeando y bañado en sudor.

-Aaahh…fue, fue solo un sueño. Maldición!.

Hacía ya dos meses que tenía el mismo sueño aunque no los soñaba continuamente. Habían sido en total 4 veces, 4 malditas veces donde él enfrentaba al pelirrojo y se comportaba como un puto bipolar. Se los sabía de memoria, sabía cómo empezaban y cómo terminaban y aunque él quería decir nuevos diálogos siempre eran los mismos.

Empezaba con Kyle, Kyle Broflovski mirándolo con ojos como platos después de escuchar lo que él le decía, con la boca entreabierta y su labio inferior temblando (siempre que miraba ese labio tan rojo, como carne, se formaba un nudo en su garganta que le impedía tragar y al darse cuenta de lo que le sucedía sentía un gran asco por sí mismo). NO, él no era así…eso no era normal….la culpa era de ese pelirrojo de ojos verdes, si lo mataba todo terminaría. Así que lo apuñalaba, cambiaba de cuchillo, volvía a apuñalarlo hasta que el judio dejaba de respirar pero aún muerto esos ojos…..esos ojos verdes y vidriosos, antes brillantes, lo seguían mirando con sorpresa. Y él se despertaba.

-Calabacín, llegaras tarde a la escuela! -escuchó que su madre le decía desde las escaleras.

-Ya voy mamá, carajo deja de llamarme así. Cuando entenderá la muy zorra que ya tengo 17 años. La misma puta escuela de siempre, mis jodidos compañeros y…y esa maldita rata judía de Jersey.

E ..Eric-sus rizos pelirrojos, más rojos aún por la sangre-Por favor…no.

Tomó su mochila, bajó las escaleras y comió un gran plato de huevos fritos con tocino, estaba delicioso, grasoso, exquisito; después de haber tenido esa jodida pesadilla solo los tocino y los huevos podían subirle el ánimo. Terminó de comer y se limpió la boca con la manga del abrigo

Su labio inferior temblando, rojo, como carne….húmedo.

-AAAHHHHH,MIERDA ,QUE COÑO ME ESTÁ PASANDO.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?-dijo su madre con preocupación

-Nada, adiós mama.

Adios Kyle.

Afuera hacía frío, el cielo estaba nublado y una pequeña llovizna caía sobe su cara ; había una humedad pegajosa que terminó por irritarlo. Subió el cierre de su abrigo y se dirigió hacia la parada del autobús. Cartman era gordo, siempre lo había sido y no había tenido intención de dejar de serlo hasta hacía unas semanas. Nunca había tenido la intención de bajar de peso hasta que….

-Hola Cartman-lo saludó Stan.

-Hola hippie, no está tu novio judío contigo hoy por lo que veo.

- Cállate culo gordo, aquí estoy.

El castaño se dio la vuelta y vio a Kyle detrás de él. Habían pasado 8 años y el chico seguía usando ese estúpido sombrero verde con una campera color naranja más amplia que la que usaba a los 9 años.

-Oh, hola Kahl –disimuló su nerviosismo-la vida no es vida sin el estudio eh? No pensaste en dejar tu culo en tu casa para no congelarte las bolas, ese no es tu estilo no?

-Qué carajo te pasa Cartman? Hola Stan- saludó tímidamente el de ojos verdes.

-Hola amigo-dijo Stan sonrojándose.

-Chicos por favor, dejen de ser maricas por solo un momento. Escuchen, tenemos que hablar del proyecto de historia.

-Oye, y Kenny? Por qué no ha llegado?

-Stan, Kenny murió ayer recuerdas? Lo veremos mañana, talvez pasado-dijo Kyle.

-Murió o lo mataron?

-Lo mataron

-Dios mío, mataron a Kenny?

-Si, los muy hijos de puta.

-Carajo,a la mierda con Kenny. Escúchenme coño, de qué tema haremos el proyecto? En serio chicos, si no nos dan una nota alta me joden en historia, mierda y no pienso pasar todo el verano con los cojones mojados para aprobar la puta materia.

-Qué demonios se supone que hiciste todo el año en clases de historia culón?

-Muchas cosas Kahl, muchas jodidas cosas que no te importan una mierda.

-Tiene razón Kyle-dijo Stan- yo tampoco voy bien en historia, tenemos una semana para entregarlo, en un mes terminan las clases y no estoy seguro de que el Sr. Garrison nos dé otra oportunidad.

El judío escuchaba al pelinegro con tanta atención que no se dio cuenta que Cartman lo observaba. Era tan evidente. Stan era muy obvio, sonrojándose, hablándole cada vez más a menudo de los estudios, preguntándole qué haría en el futuro y Kahl… Kahl simplemente era más obvio que él; le sonreía mil veces al día, lo miraba durante las clases , durante el almuerzo, durante el recreo, durante todo el día y siempre que Stan le hablaba lo escuchaba con tanta maldita atención, abriendo sus ojos….esos grandes ojos verdes. A él nunca lo escuchaba tan atentamente y sólo abría así los ojos cuando él lo mataba y…..también cuando él le decía que…

Dos meses atrás había empezado todo. Estaban almorzando, cuando comenzaron a hablar sobre qué carrera estudiarían después de la graduación. Stan y Kyle estaban en el extremo final de la mesa, lejos de él pero igual alcanzó a escuchar el final de la conversación.

-Enfermería Stan? En serio?

-Si, por qué no? He investigado mucho y realmente creo que es lo que me gusta. Que hay de ti Kyle?

-Estudiaré leyes, como papá. Qué puede decirte? Él quiere que yo sea abogado, supongo que es mi destino. Y como si no fuera mucho, quiere que vaya a Harvard, mandé una solicitud a la universidad y hace unas semanas-Kyle se mordió los labios-llegó una carta, me aceptaron, definitivamente iré a Harvard.-dijo bajándo la cabeza.

-Massachusets Kyle?-Stan abrió los ojos como platos-amigo, eso es realmente lejos.

-Lo sé.

Y desde aquel día, cuatro veces y durante dos meses, Cartman tuvo más asco de sí mismo como nunca antes lo había tenido y las pesadillas comenzaron su lenta tortura.


	2. Capítulo 2

-De qué vamos a hablar?- preguntó con entusiasmo Kyle mientras se sentaban en los viejos asientos del autobús.

-Hablar? -respondió Cartman confundido. Kyle y Stan se habían sentado juntos, detrás de él, así que tuvo que darse vuelta para poder hablar con ellos. Sentada a su lado se encontraba una niña rubia con el cabello recogido en una alta coleta, poco importante según él y con un perfume tan fuerte que daban ganas de estornudar.

-Cartman, presta atención. Tú eres el que está desesperado por el proyecto, no yo, así que piensa y dime de una jodida vez que quieres que hagamos.

-Eehh, no lo sé Kahl. Tú eres el puto cerebro aquí idiota, por qué no lo piensas tú?

-Oye culón, quiero dejarte en claro que no voy a dejar que te cuelgues de mis bolas otra vez. No pienso seguir siendo el idiota que te salva el culo cada vez que hay tarea, así que no me jodas y pie…

Mientras el chico del sombrero verde hablaba, Cartman lo observó minuciosamente. El Kyle que estaba delante suyo poniendo gestos de idiota no podía ser igual al Kyle que mataba y lo miraba con esos enormes ojos verdes de súplica .SI,SI, eso era , el sueño no lo seguiría engañando; tenía que descubrir esas pequeñas diferencias que podían devolverle la calma durante el sueño. Podía mirar al Kyle de los labios titubeantes y decirle "no eres real marica, pero…..de todas formas respondeme". El verdadero Kyle que no paraba de fastidiarlo, tenía los ojos verdes. Unos ojos verdes grandes, un verde muy parecido a las hojas de los árboles que reviven después de un duro invierno y la dulce caricia del sol primaveral las despierta. "Mierda, genial, ahora no podré volver a ver una puta planta sin que me recuerde al judio". Su cara era ovalada, con una barbilla puntiaguda. No tenía vello facial, lo que con suerte podría haber hecho más adulta su tierna cara infantil. Una amplia frente terminaba con dos delgadas cejas de un color pelirrojo cobrizo y una nariz pequeña y respingada decoraba el centro de su cara. Y luego…..,trago saliva, sus labios, sus labios rojos. El inferior más hinchado que su hermano superior y más carmín. Realmente, Kyle Broflovski aparentaba menos años de los 17 que tenía. Su cuerpo era delgado y frágil, casi parecía un pequeño niño de 7 años delgaducho y delicado. Y LUEGO SE DIO CUENTA …..CARAJO, no podía ser, era igual, era jodidamente igual que en sus sueños. NO HABIA NI UNA MALDITA DIFERENCIA, y él lo sabía. Había tenido cuatro ocasiones para reconocerlo bien.

-Carajo Cartman! estoy hablando gordo de mierda.

-Oye Cartman, no sabía que estabas tan enamorado de Kyle-dijo Stan con una sonrisita idiota-No deja de mirarte amigo, lo has hipnotizado.

-Chupame las bolas Stan! Y en cuanto a lo de marica, yo sé que eres tú el que quiere tirarse a Kyle desde los 15 años. No te parece judío?

-Culón, me estás haciendo encabronar …..y mucho. Volviendo al tema,hablemos de la Antigua Grecia y listo-dijo Kyle.

-Oh si, seguro Kahl. Hablemos de los griegos, los más gays de toda la antigüedad, lo maricas que eran y cómo les gustaba mirarse la salchicha día y noche entre ellos hasta quedarse ciegos. Hasta les gustaba esculpirlas para no olvidar cómo lucían. Muy típico de ti judío.

-¡Vete a la mierda, gordo hijo de puta y que el señor Garrison te joda en historia!-respondió Kyle, rojo de furia. Siempre con sus jodidas burlas de homosexualidad. Llegaría el día en qué le patearía tan fuerte los cojones que no se volvería a burlar de él en su vida.

-Hey, tranquilo Kahl. Saca esa arena de tu vagina amigo-dijo irónico el castaño.

-¡QUE….TE…..JODAN!-contestó Kyle furioso. En ese instante el autobús llegó a la secundaria de South Park y todos bajaron en el instante en que el vehículo se detuvo. La discusión no había terminado pero era hora de ir a clases. Ya decidirían al final de éstas qué demonios harían con el maldito proyecto.

Pensó que iba a ser un buen día. Cartman lo había irritado muchas veces durante todos esos años pero esa mañana había estado especialmente cabrón con él. Aunque no había sido solo hoy. Días antes, el culón lo miraba de manera extraña y tenía un particular interés en encojonarlo tanto como pudiera. Y siempre elegía herirlo con lo mismo, con su homosexualidad. Cartman no sabía que él era gay pero estaba seguro de que lo sospechaba.

Kyle descubrió que era gay cuando tenía 15 años. No se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Stan , su mejor amigo desde que eran niños. No tenía opción, no podía decírselo. Qué cara pondría cuándo se lo contara? Y no solo eso, sino también que lo quería. Lo quería….no, no. Lo amaba desde hacía tanto tiempo, él siempre había estado para él cuando lo necesitaba. Podía confiar en él, contarle sus problemas…..menos ese, ese era imposible, la manzana de la discordia entre ellos.

Él era su mejor amigo, qué le respondería cuando le dijiera "hola Stan, qué hay amigo?, quiero decirte que soy gay y que me gustas. Me gusta ver tus mejillas coloradas por el frio por las mañanas mientras esperamos el autobús, me gusta ver tus brazos y piernas musculosas en gimnasia y….simplemente no recuerdo que otras cosas más me gustan de ti pero son muchas y..eso es todo….BESAME POR FAVOR". Está bien, eso era muy melodramático pero aunque no lo fuera, estaba seguro que cualquier cosa que le dijiera haría que Stan lo odiase y lo apartarse de su lado.

Últimamente había tenido esperanzas. Stan había dejado de salir con Wendy y parecía que las mujeres ya no le gustaban como antes, pero prefería no arriesgarse .Pero….eso era idiota. "Dentro de un mes dejaré South Park. No volveré en mucho tiempo o tal vez jamás. Tengo que saber qué piensa de mí, debo arriesgarme".

Kyle tenía temor, tenía miedo, un terrible miedo a que todos en la escuela, el pueblo y en especial sus padres descubrieran que él era gay. No podía dejar que lo supieran, no ellos, no sus padres. Enterarse de su secreto los destruiría. Kyle Broflovski no quería dejar su hogar pero ya no podía soportarlo por más tiempo. Él era gay, lo era y tenía derecho a amar. Quería amar sin pensar en qué dirían sus amigos, quería ser libre, anhelaba esa libertad que nunca podría alcanzar de quedarse allí. Y no solo quería amar….. quería que lo amasen. Nunca nadie le había dicho que lo quería, ni siquiera lo había escuchado de la boca de la persona que él mas deseaba. Su cabello estaba siempre alborotado, sus dientes no eran perfectos y su cuerpo…realmente lo detestaba "No puedo ser tan detestable, la belleza es subjetiva…mis ojos no son tan lindos como los de Stan pero..son agradables" Stan tenía unos geniales ojos azules que combinaban con su pelo color azabache y unas pequeñas y tímidas pecas adornaban su cara. Cuando dejaba crecer su espesa barba negra parecía…no parecía real.

Massachusett era su vía de escape. No estaba muy seguro de querer estudiar leyes pero si así podía empezar una nueva vida lejos del pueblo, lo aceptaría con gusto. Lo suyo, realmente, no eran las leyes. Sentía que la psicología era su pasión, después de todos los métodos que había desarrollado para poder ayudarse a sí mismo creía que podía ayudar a los demás, podía aprender .¿Qué pasaría si un joven le confesara que era gay y no sabía qué hacer con su vida? "Bien amigo, lo que harás es rezar por poder escapar tan lejos de tu casa como sea posible, tal vez ganes una beca y puedas mover tu culo a una universidad que esté más lejos aún. Créeme, funciono conmigo, a ti también te funcionará".

No vería más al culo gordo de Eric Cartman. Esa era la más importante de las razones por las que deseaba estar en Harvard el próximo año. "Tendrás que buscarte otro a quien romperle las bolas todos los días culón".

Tenían que hacer un proyecto, deberían juntarse en la casa de alguno de los cuatro. Kenny estaba muerto pero en unos días, quizás horas estaría con ellos como siempre luego de revivir."Les diré que esperemos a Kenny. Funcionará. Si fallo, será solo un mes y luego me iré. Será en la casa de Stan, se lo diré. Aunque me odie, aunque se burle, se lo diré. Te prometo que lo sabrás. Te diré...que te amo Stan".


	3. Chapter 3

Luego de la interminable clase de matemáticas, tocó la campana y todos se dirigieron al comedor de la escuela.

-Por fin. No soportaba más a la zorra de matemáticas-dijo Cartman mientras caminaba junto a Butters por el pasillo de la escuela en dirección al comedor.

-Ssi, la muy zorra-repitió Butters.

-Butters te lo he dicho mil veces, o dejas de repetir siempre lo que digo o te pateare el culo.

-Lo siento Eric. Oye, dónde está Kenny?

-Y cómo carajo voy a saberlo? Butters, la mayor parte del tiempo no sé si Kenny está muerto, queseando o con una chica. Muere casi todos los días y hay veces que ni siquiera te enteras. Es impredecible, puede que estés cagando y al muy idiota lo atropella un auto o lo matan.

-P-pero Eric, él suele revivir al poco tiempo. Han pasado tres días y él no aparece, si estuviera muerto ya debería estar aquí.

-No seas marica Butters, ya vendrá.

Luego de servirse la comida, caminaron hacia la mesa donde estaban los demás chicos. Y como siempre, vio a Kyle y Stan sentados en el extremo de la mesa hablando.

-…así que debemos esperarlo. Creo que mañana o pasado estará aquí así que no debe retrasarnos mucho más- escuchó el castaño.

-De qué están hablando chicos?- les preguntó Cartman mientras se sentaba junto a Stan. Butters se había sentado frente a él, junto a Kyle.

-Del famoso proyecto Cartman. Kyle dice que mejor esperemos que Kenny regrese.

-Si tarda más de dos días en aparecer, comenzaremos el trabajo sin él-dijo Kyle.

-Mejor que esa puta aparezca mañana o le pateare las bolas- le respondió Cartman a Kyle.

Vio cómo el pelirrojo lo miraba mientras él hablaba. Definitivamente, escuchaba a Stan con más atención. Su mirada expresaba compromiso y aburrimiento. Solo tenía una maldita pregunta. Qué estaba sucediendo con él?. Kyle le parecía un idiota, un nerd flacucho y por si fuera poco ...en el sueño las cosas eran totalmente diferentes. A veces veía la escena desde afuera. Veía a Kyle y se veía a él y de repente veía a su boca decir "Te amo". Acto seguido, el judio abría los ojos y su boca quedaba titubeante y entreabierta. Y él miraba esos labios y...se daba cuenta que los deseaba. Luego, la realidad lo golpeaba fuertemente en el estómago. Comenzaba a entender que lo que sentía era anormal, asqueroso. Él era un monstruo..., no no no no. Él no era gay, nunca le gustaron los chicos. Ésto solo podía ser cosa del pelirrojo, si lo mataba todo acabaría. Y así lo hacía, lo apuñalaba una y otra vez hasta que el otro chico moría. Y-y-y...nooooooo...Lo mataba, lo mataba, Kyle estaba muerto, y los ojos verdes no dejaban de mirarlo. Pero la tortura no terminaba. Él se decía que eso era lo que tenía que hacer pero...sentía que...el que debía estar muerto era él, no Kyle, no Kyle.

Era casi medianoche. No podía saber a qué le temía más. Si tener la pesadilla esa noche o llegar a aceptar la posibilidad de que él...Eric Cartman... Trago saliva, no podía ser, era estúpido, no tenía sentido."No me gustan los tipos, no me gustan los tipos". Lo repitió hasta quedarse dormido pero eso no hizo que se sintiera mejor.

Era de noche. Podía ver el oscuro cielo estrellado. Una gigantesca luna llena iluminaba su rostro con su luz. Tomo una bocanada de aire fresco y una repentina sensación de éxtasis lo embargó. Una mezcla de nervios y cosquillas se extendieron desde su garganta hasta su estómago. No podía distinguir nada a su alrededor, todo estaba tan...oscuro. Hasta que diviso un llamativo color naranja opaco frente a él. Un chico con un sombrero verde y un abrigo color naranja se encontraba a escasos metros de él. Le daba la espalda y parecía mirar con atención un punto lejano que él no podía distinguir.

-Ka-alh?-preguntó Cartman con intriga y nerviosismo.

"El Sr. Mackey Eric"

-QUÉ? Qué carajo!-gritó el gordo sorprendido. Esa no era la voz de Kyle, definitivamente no era Kahl. No...no podía ser...esa voz..

-Kenny?-preguntó frunciendo el seño.

"Ve con el Sr. Mackey Cartman .Díselo..."

-Decirle qué? Dónde estás cabrón?-solo podía escuchar la voz de Kenny, no podía verlo, no entendía que estaba sucediendo.

"Tú sabes qué. El Sr. Mackey...no-no-S-s-ttan".

-Stan?-exclamó extrañado- Qué tiene que ver Stan en todo esto?

No obtuvo respuesta. Un largo y siniestro silencio. De repente observó a Kyle. El chico del sombrero verde ya no le daba la espalda sino que lo miraba fijamente. Una inconfundible mirada de tristeza.

-Tú..tú no eres real judio. No eres tú-balbuceó.

Kyle bajó la cabeza lentamente y se mordió los labios. Los mordió hasta que comenzaron a sangrar.

-Deja- de- morder- tu- maldita -boca, marica-dijo el castaño con tono amenazador."Cree que solo por tentarme con sus labios yo lo ad…" Vio una gota de sangre en el piso y al levantar la cabeza observó a Kyle. Hacía unos escasos segundos se mordía los labios y ahora...estaba muerto, en la fría tierra. Tenía los ojos verdes primaverales abiertos, pero en esta ocasión solo miraba el cielo...ya no lo miraba a él.

-Kahl?-pregunto Cartman con un leve susurro de angustia. Y como si todo estuviera premeditado, abrió los ojos y despertó en su habitación.

"Qué mierda acaba de pasar?".

Sintía la boca muy seca y un sudor frío bañaba su frente. Se desembarazó de las sábanas, caminó hacia el baño y refrescó su cara con agua fría del grifo. Regreso a su cama y se sentó en ella. Mientras lo hacía, pudo observar el cielo desde su ventana. Estaba nublado, oscuro, no había estrellas. Habían huido junto con la luna. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que esperaba ver una luna llena en la lejanía."Fue solo un sueño, fue solo un sueño" repitió en su cabeza. Pero el sueño había sido diferente, muy diferente a los que estaba acostumbrado. Por qué había escuchado a Kenny? Qué tenía que ver el Sr. Mackey?. Se cubrió con las sábanas y notó que sus manos estaban húmedas. Mientras cerraba los ojos, recordó al pelirrojo e inconscientemente se mordió los labios. "Al menos no fui yo quien te mató ésta vez Kahl,…Mierda, debí haberlo hecho puto judio" pensó sintiendo una mezcla de alivio y resentimiento. "Qué cojones pasa conmigo…..".

Cuando despertó al día siguiente, meditó unos segundos sobre lo sucedido en la noche. Se vistió y mientras lo hacía tomó la decisión."No vas a seguir torturándome hijo de puta. Considérate muerto bastardo.".No podía más. Tenía que planear cómo iba a matarlo, idear una coartada, pensar dónde iba a hacerlo. Eran demasiadas cosas. Aunque.., solo faltaba un mes para que el pelirrojo dejara South Park. NO, no podría soportarlo….habían pasado solo dos meses y ya estaba enloqueciendo, no quería imaginarse qué pasaría luego de un mes de pesadillas. Además, ahora se iría pero volvería en cualquier momento. En vacaciones, en las fiestas…"Luego de que terminemos el proyecto, eres hombre muerto Kalh".

Kyle Broflovski se encontraba en la parada del autobús. Al llegar, no vio a Kenny y eso lo alivió mucho. Kenny siempre era muy puntual lo que significaba que ese día tampoco iría a la escuela. "Al menos esto me da algo más tiempo". No había pensado cómo iba a decirle a Stan su secreto. Era la única oportunidad que tenía. El pueblo era pequeño y los rumores se extendían con rapidez."Apuesto a que todos lo saben ya". Kyle no estaba en lo cierto pero sentía que todos estaban pendientes de sus próximos movimientos. Qué pensarían si lo vieran a solas con un chico? Y si alguien los escuchara? Tenía que ser en su casa, un lugar privado. A lo lejos divisó a Stan y Butters. Se dirigían hacia él.

-Hola chicos-saludó Kyle.

-Hola amigo- respondieron ambos.

"Te has olvidado el sombrero" pensó Kyle, sin poder disimular una sonrisa al ver el cabello color azabache de su amigo.

-Y Kenny?-preguntó Butters.

-No lo sé. Al parecer no vendrá."Por suerte"

-Hemos estado hablando, Kyle-dijo Butters mirándolo fijamente-Stan dice que el día en el cual Kenny desapareció tú le dijiste que lo habían matado. Cómo lo sabías?.

Kyle frunció el ceño confundido a la vez que observaba a sus dos amigos-Mi madre vio a la Sra. McCormik ese día mientras hacia las compras y ella le dijo que Kenny había sido asesinado a pocos metros de su casa. Claro que sus padres, como nosotros, no le dieron importancia porque tarde o temprano siempre revive-respondió Kyle- Por qué preguntas eso Butters?-Observó a sus dos amigos- No pensarán que yo lo hice cierto?.Que sé por qué no aparece?

-No Kyle, nadie está diciendo eso .Es solo que…nadie sabe dónde está y….bueno…tú mismo lo dijiste, él siempre revive y han pasado cuatro días…No creemos que esté muerto realmente…pero como tú dijiste que lo habían matado, creíamos que podías saber...-dijo Stan.

-Yo no sé más que ustedes chicos.- "Por qué desconfía de mí. Se supone que es mi amigo"- Durante ocho años Kenny siempre ha revivido. A veces tarda más, otras veces menos pero siempre lo hace y ésta no será una excepción.

La llegada del autobús interrumpió su discusión.

-Oye, y Eric?-preguntó Butters.

-Vete a la mierda Butters- respondió Kyle mientras subían al autobús.

Luego de bajar del autobús, se dirigieron hacia su clase de literatura. Se acomodaron en sus asientos y esperaron la llegada del profesor.

-Buenos días chicos -dijo el profesor. Tomó el picaporte para cerrar la puerta pero una mano lo detuvo.

-Oh, buenos días Eric-saludó el maestro al ver a Cartman.

-Bu-buenos días profesor-balbuceó el castaño.

Levantó la cabeza y vio como el castaño se dirigía hacia su asiento y apoyaba su culo gordo en él. No se veía nada bien. Tenía los ojos rojos, unas ojeras profundas y los labios pálidos, destrozados y resecos. Era evidente que no había pasado una buena noche. Miraba hacia adelante, pero parecía que solo su cuerpo se encontraba allí, él estaba ausente. "Te entiendo culón". Él mismo no había podido dormir esa noche y había estado muy distraído los últimos días, pensando cómo iba a confesarse con Stan. De repente Cartman volteó su cabeza hacia él y lo descubrió mirándolo.

-Qué?- preguntó amenazante el gordo.

-Nada-contestó el pelirrojo desviando su mirada hacia el profesor. No pudo evitar una sonrisa."Realmente pasaste una mala noche Cartman".

Las clases habían concluido. Stan, Butters, Cartman y él esperaban que el autobús llegara para poder ir a casa. Sus tres amigos estaban en silencio, en especial el gordo que tenía una mirada psicópata. Decidió romper el silencio.

-Dónde nos juntaremos para hacer el proyecto?-"Ten confianza Kyle, todo saldrá bien"-No podemos ir a mi casa. Eehh…unos primos de mi padre han venido de visita y..bueno la casa es un desastre-"Vas muy bien, eres un buen mentiroso, bien, bien"-A-así que estaba pensando Stan si…

-Iremos a mi casa-lo interrumpió Cartman.

-Qué!?-respondió Kyle quedándose sin palabras.

-Mañana. En mi casa. Es evidente que no veremos a Kenny ésta semana y no pienso reprobar historia por culpa del pobre.

"Gordo hijo de puta".

-Pero…

Cartman lo paró en seco-Mañana en mi casa judío-dijo, a la vez que le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

"Hijo de puta".

Antes de que pudiera responderle, el culón dio la vuelta y se alejó, caminando en sentido contrario de donde estaba su casa.

-A dónde vas culo culo gordo?-le gritó con ira.

-Cállate marica, tengo cosas que hacer- respondió el castaño en un susurro inaudible para Kyle.

El farmacéutico tenía prisa en ir a su casa. Su esposa cumplía años ese día y estaba planeando sorprenderla con una cena especial. No podría irse sino dentro de una hora. Allí terminaba su turno.

De repente un chico alto y gordo, con un sombrero celeste y un abrigo color rojo entró a la farmacia.

-Deme arsénico por favor-dijo el chico gordo.

-Problemas con las ratas eh?-preguntó el farmacéutico mientras iba a buscar el veneno.

"Sí, con una pelirroja y marica en particular" pensó el gordo.

**Bueno, espero que les vaya gustando cómo va quedando la historia.**

**Realmente, es más difícil de lo que parece, no sé cuántas veces reescribí el cap. X). Se va complicando más la cosa y tengo que pensar más y más jaja**

**Si les gusta vale la pena. **

**Reviews plis , cuenten, cuenten, cuenten.**


End file.
